DVD Slapper
DVD Slapper is Ding's son. Despite Ding's imperfections, he truly does love his son, and cares for him deeply. He is generally not around to see his father's antics, as he does not live with Ding. He is now raised by his foster mother Guy 7. Origin DVD Slapper's origin is not fully known, as Ding delivers a different story almost every time he is asked about the subject and DVD Slapper himself would have no way of knowing. A few examples of Ding's stories are below. * DVD Slapper is Ding's only son. Birthing the child killed Ding's wife, which is theorized by the believers of this story to have been the initial event which drove Ding insane. He gave his child to a close friend of his because "he reminded me of too many painful memories". Ding truly does care for his son, but rarely shows this in words or action, and instead acts cold towards him when he encounters him. * DVD Slapper is one of Ding's many children, but the only surviving one. According to Ding, he achieved this by a type of asexual reproduction in where Ding fertilized himself and gave birth to these children. Apparently, Ding's previous children would die off either from him taking horrible care of them or simply forgetting they existed. DVD Slapper, however, quickly learned to fend for and take care of himself, and as a result he survived. Eventually, Ding forgot DVD Slapper existed for a short period of time and he pushed him out of the house, thinking he was an intruder. It was there that he was found by his foster mother, and taken in. However, Ding STILL claims to truly care for his son even after telling this version of his story. * DVD Slapper came out of a meteorite. Ding and DVD Slapper fought for seven days straight after Ding noticed this before finally realizing each others powers. Ding then enslaved DVD Slapper, brainwashed him and pretended that he was his son. ** This is not a popular version of the story. It it well known that DVD Slapper, however, lives not with his father, but a kind turtleman monk who lives in the mountains. Personality DVD Slapper, contrary to his father, is pacifist, rather friendly and exhibits no abnormal mental tendencies. Like his father, however, DVD Slapper is pessimistic, nervous and generally depressed a majority of the time, although less so than his father. DVD Slapper truly cares for his father, however, and often fears for his sake. Relationships Ding Ding is DVD Slapper's father. The two are distant and rarely see each other, but when they do Ding tends to avoid him as much as possible, and seems thoughtful, depressed and regretful. Although his father is cold to him, DVD Slapper truly cares for his father and often fears for his sake. Scott DVD Slapper believes that Scott may be a good way for Ding to regain his sanity slowly, but recognizes that Scott is dangerous towards non-weebs, and thus keeps his distance. Trivia * The reason for DVD Slapper's name is unknown. When Ding is asked, he simply replies "name" or, occasionally, "mixtape".